Maldita lluvia
by kiseta14
Summary: Deidara recuerda su doloroso pasado y los momentos de su vida con Sasori. Lemon asegurado.Dedicado a Kimie poor enseñarme a eescribir yaoi. ¡Gracias!


El joven Deidara volvía de su entrenamiento con Tobi, completamente agotado y con algunos rasguños. Su compañero le seguía a unos cuantos metros de distancia, por lo que no escuchaba al rubio.

- Maldito Tobi, nunca pensé que fuese tan fuerte, con su "cara" de gilipollas.

- ¿Que decir sobre Tobi, Deidara-sempai?- dijo el moreno al acercarse.

- Nada que te importe.- contestó secamente, y apretó el paso hacia la guarida Akatsuki. Divisaron una cueva en el horizonte, cuando ya caía la noche, por lo que empezaron a correr, notando como empezaba a llover.

- Ugh... Como odio la lluvia. Vamos más rápido, Tobi.

- Tobi no querer ir más deprisa, Tobi estar cansado.

- ¡Que corras te digo! – y apresuró el paso, dejandolo atrás de nuevo.

- ¡Deidara-sempai, espere a Tobi, por favor! – pronunció como pudo mientras llegaba hasta donde estaba el rubio. Pasó algo más de tiempo hasta que finalmente llegaron. El ojiazul fué rapidamente a su habitación para cojer ropa limpia y darse una ducha. Mientras rebuscaba entre los cajones vio algo que le hizo quedarse parado por unos segundos y mirarlo fijamente. Lo tomó entre sus manos y lo acercó a la luz. Era una fotografía. Una fotografía en la que salía un pelirrojo de mirada aparentemente inexpresiva. La contempló durante unos minutos, solo, en silencio, recordando los momentos vividos junto a Sasori. Los únicos recuerdos felices de su dolorosa vida...

_Flashback_

_-Sasori-dana, ¿Cuando nos vamos?- dijo Deidara. Era unos años más pequeño y todavía tenía voz de chiquillo. El pelirrojo lo miró con una mirada de leve cariño, pues le recordaba a él, sin padres a una edad tan tierna..._

_- Ahora mismo partimos.- Y dicho esto salieron juntos. Al rubio le agradaba mucho que le agarrase de la mano, pues Sasori era como un hermano, el hermano que nunca había tenido._

_Varios años después._

_Sasori se dirigía a la habitación del rubio, pues debía entregarle algo que para él era muy importante. Llamó y lo invitaron a pasar. Al entrar vio a Deidara, el cual estaba semidesnudo, cubierto solo por unos finos boxers oscuros. Los dos se sonrojaron levemente, y sin decirse nada siguieron con lo suyo. Sasori se acercó a su amigo para entregarle una capa y una especie de sombrero de viaje. Al verlo, el rubio se asombró._

_- Felicidades, ya eres un miembro Akatsuki.- Anunció el mayor._

_- ¡Muchas gracias!- Respondió, y con una gran alegría, lo abrazó. Pero el pelirrojo lo apartó a un lado y lo miró. Comtempló sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, su cara tan bella... se acercó lentamente a sus labios con los suyos... los juntaron en un cálido beso, sintiendo como se juntaban sus lenguas, como se mezclaba su saliva, como en cada movimiento se confesaban el más puro amor... lentamente los dos se fueron desplazando lentamente hacia la cama deshecha, y Deidara notó como el marionetista lo manejaba cuan títere: lo hizo tumbarse, y le quitó los finos boxers sensualmente, aunque el rubio no se quedaba atrás. Poco a poco fue despojandolo de sus ropas hasta quedar los dos completamente desnudos, en la cama, a punto de hacer algo que cambiaría sus vidas, pero no querían volver atrás. Sasori lo volvió a besar y poco a poco fue bajando los besos hacia el cuello, los hombros y el pecho del ojiazul, mientars este gemía de placer y pedía más y más. Pronto notaron que sus penes se hinchaban hasta quedar totalmente erectos. Los do sabían lo que quería el otro, y lo que quería el mismo. Deidara se puso de forma que su cabeza estaba a los pies de la cama y cojió el sexo del otro cuidadosamente, a la vez que Sasori. Lentamente se lo acercó a la boca y empezó a saborearlo, mientras gozaba del roce del mayor, era algo tan maravilloso que no se podía explicar con palabras, era puro placer, pura sensualidad, puro disfrute. Al rato los dos Akatsuki notaron que un líquido inundaba sus bocas, pero el tamaño de sus penes no variaba. Escupieron el semen a un lado y los dos se pusieron de nuevo en la misma forma, para poder mirarse. Veían en los ojos del otro que todavía no estaba contento, que necesitaban más...Sasori se puso encima del joven mientras éste se ponía bocabajo._

_- No puedo garantizarte que no te haga daño._

_-Hazlo ya, eso da igual, quiero más de tí._

_Dicho esto, Sasori introdujo su sexo en el interior de Deidara mientras este gemía de dolor y placer, pero el marionetista siguió, y con cada sacudida sentían más placer,_

_sentían que no había nada más que ellos dos. Finalmente los dos se dejaron caer a los lados de la cama, completamente agotados, pero felices de estar juntos. Se abrazaron tiernamente y se quedaron dormidos, hasta que llegase el día._

_Pasado un tiempo._

_El pelirrojo estaba tirado en el suelo, y su corazón estaba atravesado por dos espadas. Todo estaba silencioso, sombrío. Se acercó al cuerpo inerte y lo abrazó mientras pedía que se despertarse con lágrimas en los ojos. Pero nada ocurrió. Poco a poco empezó a llover, pero eso poco le importaba. Solo quería estar con su amado, no quería aceptar que nunca volvería a verlo sonreir a su lado, ni volveria a notar sus suaves manos acariciar su cuerpo. Mas tarde o temprano tendría que entenderlo. La lluvia seguía mojando los dos cuerpos, como un reflejo de lo que sentía Deidara en esos momentos. Dolor. Tristeza. Soledad. Rabia. Impotencia. Desesperación._

_Fin del Flashback_

Volvió a guardar el preciado objeto, y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha y dormir, pues había sido un dia muy largo. Se relajó al meterse en las calientes aguas, dejando que todos sus músculos descansansen. Finalmente cenó y fué a dormir, pero seguía lloviendo. _Maldita lluvia, como la odio._


End file.
